The Dark Prince's Beginning
by PrincessofSnakes
Summary: Harry is a young boy resuced by his godfather and his family. Hidden from the wizarding world to protect him from those that would use him either for fame or harm him. Follow the journey of HArry, Draco, and Heriome as they go to Hogwarts and choose their side. Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1: Ranaway and Getaway

Chapter one: A Young Prince is found

Now our story of young Harry Potter is one of darkness, abuse, and hardship; both for himself and the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort was just believed to be killed that faithful Halloween night at Godric's Hollow, the thin veil allowing a life to be saved. Little baby Harry was given to his Aunt and Uncle Dursleys to be raised as far from the fame from that night as possible. Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, was imprisoned for the death of twelve muggles and the betrayal of James and Lily Potter. Remus Lupin ran to Eastern Europe to wallow in the grief of his lost friends and in away family. The last of the group of friends that seemed to be drawn into this lot of luck was Peter Pettigrew, having seeing the mayhem that was being wrecked that night went into hiding and left unknown to the wizarding world.

Six Years Later

An old scruffy looking black dog was found wondering the upper levels of Azkanban, signs of starvation and sickness clung to the dog as the first of the wizarding guards noticed him. The guards wondered how such a dog would arrive on the isolated island of depression and come with two options for how it arrived. One option was the dog arrived by accidental magic from the kid of one the Death Eater imprisoned there or one of the prisoners was an Animagus. The guards had the Dementors, guards of the lower and higher security levels, check the cells for missing prisoners.

Time passed and soon the scruffy dog had made friends with the stationed guards, the once deathly looking dog was health and seemed full spirit. Four months came and went when Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law, deemed that dog was not a prisoner and was to be set free. A spot was chosen and the dog was left near Norbury Park outside of Greater London.

 **Surrey, England on Halloween**

 **It was six years since Harry was left at the doorstop of the Dursley's and this Halloween is just the beginning of the story.**

Siri did normally leave the cupboard underneath the stairs Halloween was one of the rare holidays he was let out. Dudley want as much candy as possible so Aunt Petunia dressed Harry in an old sheet she was going to toss away anyways. He glared around as they went house to house trick-or-treating, knowing that he would not get any candy that he and Dudley receive that day. The three of them rounded the corner of the last street in the borough when the bushes at the edge of the forest on the left the street rustled. Harry looked over as Aunt petunia told Dudley and him to keep away from the forest. A dog about the size of a small horse came in to view, fur black like night and shaggy like 70s carpet. Both Dudley and Aunt Petunia did not seem to notice the dog cross the street, Harry however froze and watched as the dog playfully came up to him.

"hello there, are you lost?" Harry shyly asked the dog.

The dog almost smiled at Harry and began wagging its tail. He looked up to check to see where his aunt and Dudley were, they had not noticed him falling behind yet. Looking at the dog he smiled, he began telling the dog about his life as he ran his hands through the thick fur. As Dudley finished the few houses on the street and Harry enjoying the company of the dog just waited.

" you know, I think they used to love me like they do my cousin Dudley, but once I start making things happen that I couldn't explain they change. I don't know why am telling you, maybe it's because you can't tell anyone else or maybe it's because you understand what it's like." Harry explain softly to the dog thinking about how his and uncle treat him.

Harry jumped up standing as Aunt Petunia screeched "Boy, why are you talking to that mangy old dog?", both Dudley and her coming up upon them both.

Before he could answer the dog growled grabbing Dudley's bag of candy, running into the forest. His Aunt screamed at him to run after the dog and get the bagged candy. The dog was already deep in the forest by time Harry had dropped his own bag of Candy and began running into the forest. Harry looked and went deeper and deeper into the forest the setting sun was a glowing soft orange. Dull smoky orange encompass the forest when Harry found the dog sitting waiting for him. Cautiously Harry inched closer to the bag keeping an eye on the thief before picking it up and looking inside to check. While Harry looked into the bag, where the dog once that now stood a dirty dark scruffy looking man.

" Harry, oh Harry" the unknown man exclaimed excitedly.

Harry froze looking up from the bag, only to stare at the man wondering where the dog had gone. It's seemed to him that the man knew who he was somehow. Maybe he knew Harry's drunk parents, possible friends with them.

' _If he was friends with my parents maybe he can take me from my aunt and uncle.'_ Harry though as he watched the straggly look seemingly to himself, his dirty worn robe swishing around him as he paced. He was pulled from his thoughts as the man pulled him into a hug.

"You can live with me, I know Lily's sister isn't the best person to raise a child like you" the man explained happily as he puts Harry down from the hug.

"Um, sir while it seems you know of me and my parents, I do not know you at all. My aunt never mentioned my parents having any friends" Harry shyly explained to him, twisting his feet into the ground.

The man looked at Harry as if he grew a second head before smiling sadly. "I'm Sirius Black, your godfather. I was best friends with your father in school and his partner at work."

Sadness and angry filled Harry, this man could have stopped his father maybe. "If you were his friend why didn't you stop him from drinking after I was born. Where you there when he craved this," pointing to his lighting shape scar on his forehead, " on me or drove home drunk with my mother"

Tears that had been welling up in his eyes now following as he tries to figure out why his parents were as his aunt said and why this so called best friend did nothing. The man, Sirius just stood there thinking about how to answer as he noticed the sun was just about gone.

"Your aunt lied, I don't have much time to tell you about what happened now but I can promise if you let me take you home with me I will tell you everything about your parents and magic. If my family is still alive they will help to." Sirius begins explaining as he rubs his beard.

Harry nods knowing the unknown with Sirius was better than his life with the Dursley's "I can't just run away the school will know even if they don't care."

"Don't worry I have a plan just let me follow you to their house and I'll take it from there." Sirius smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything belonging to the Harry Potter Universe nor do i make any profit from this fanfiction. They both belong to J.K. Rowling. Currently looking for a beta as my grammer and spelling suck even though I love to write.

Chapter 2 Plans

At number four privet drive, the Dursley's were about to count their lucky stars that the freak of a child was finally gone when Harry walked in with the bag of candy. He went soundlessly to the kitchen and placed the candy with the other bag before returning to the hallway. Uncle Vernon stood between the living room and the cupboard under the stairs holding his belt his face red as an apple. Harry knew what would happen next if Sirius didn't come soon.

"You stupid freak of a child why did you even come back. You know you are hardly welcome here "he sneered at the child.

Harry just shrugged before turning to going to his cupboard. Suddenly the doorbell rang a shadow could be seen outside the door. Uncle Vernon went over to the front door looking out the peephole before opening the door. Standing in the doorway was a dark man with black hair, grizzled face and clothing that seemed I need of repair.

"Are you aware of the time Sir? My family is just about to head to bed, now state your business and be gone."came the angry bite of Vernon.

"Hello I'm Sirius and I'm here for Harry Potter, my godson," he replied with a wolfish grin "I wish take over his care posthaste and can even provide you a letter for his school and friends"

A small smile could scarcely be seen on Harry's face as Sirius walked past Vernon and into the hallway. Sirius placed the letters on the hallway table before turning to Vernon. Petunia followed by Dudley stood in the doorway of the living room to watch. Vernon glared at the man that had invaded his evening.

"I'm not sure who told you Harry was here but I wish that they told you sooner. He's a freak just like his parents, and I never wanted to raise a freak like him with my son." He replied as if it was just a simple statement.

Sirius taken aback by the harsh words that slipped so easily from Vernon's lips, pulled his wand out and pointed it to his throat. Harry stepped back seeing the two men almost glowing with anger and swiped a quick glance to his aunt to find her and Dudley shaking.

"You will come to regret those words and your treatment of young Harry. I will make sure you are investigated for child abuse but for now we will simple take our leave" Sirius commented while motioning Harry past Vernon and out to the street.

Not knowing what to make of this strange man in his house Vernon began yelling and screaming that anything 'the boy' told him was lies. The noise Vernon was making drew the attention of the Dursley's neighbors and one came over to check on the fuss. Sirius not wanting to deal with more drama stopped the man at the door and handed him a letter like the one for the school. Vernon calmed down as he realized his fit was drawing attention. He made small comments as the man left about change in care and how he wanted it to happen sooner. Once that was settled Sirius bid the Dursleys good bye and left with Harry.

They walked to the end of the street where Sirius once again pulled his wand out and held it out, "We'll be taking the Knight Bus to get to my house"

Harry just nodded in agreement as he looked around for this bus Sirius mentioned. Even knowing that going with Sirius might not have been the best idea Harry still believed it was better than the Dursley's. With a hand on Harry's should Sirius grinned as headlights are seen in the distance and drawing nearer. Suddenly a bus is before them both and Harry quickly read the writing on the side "London's Knight Bus for the stranded witch or wizard".

An older man in his late fifties stepped of the bus with a grin, " Welcome to the Knight bus, how can we help you two tonight?"

"12 Grimmauld Place and quickly please" Sirius replied as he helped Harry onto the bus.

Whispering Harry asked, "Sir what is this? How did it just appear in front of us?"

Hearing the questions that Harry had the conductor walked over to where they had sat, "We are the knight bus, we help witches and wizard get to their destination when appration or the floo just won't cut it or they are underage"

Sirius nodded in agreement before requesting the fare for the bus ride a sheepish grin lighting his face, "we only have muggle money due to his mother be a squib and I didn't bring my coin bag"

"Fare for this type of travel is around 36 gollons but I believe a 100 pounds will cover it" the conductor said to Sirius as he began to count the money out.

Once paid the conductor tapped on the window to the driver and the bus pulled away. Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulders as the speed of take off knocked them back on the bed. The fifteen minute bus ride Harry witness a solid bus wiggle through traffic as if a liquid, slow down time to get between two bus and even stop on a dime for a few cats. Once the bus stopped Harry was clinging to Sirius, wide eyed and shaking. Pulling Harry of the bus Sirius bid the conductor good night and head to the door of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry looked up at the row-house then at the other around it noticing that 12 seemed older than the others. Before Sirius could knock on the door it opened to show a women in her late forties, black hair peppered with grays and a pale stream face looked down at them both. Sirius, who to Harry seemed sure and confidence, now turned unsure and timid as he drew the courage to speak.

"Hello, Mother. I'm hoping that you can help us. I swear what you were told were lies and I will tell you everything if you help keep him safe." Sirius softly said to his mother while looking at Harry, who was looking into house.

The woman looked at the boy and back at Sirius before giving a quick nod, " I will do this only for the child, but know you will be telling everything to family as well"

A quick yes is give as she ushers the two of them into the house and onto the sitting room closest to the front door. Inside the house was a perfectly kept 1890's house candles and all. Harry looked around the sitting room as Sirius and his mother took sits in chairs leaving the couch open for Harry to take when ready.

"Firstly, who is this boy your brought to my door? Secondly why bring him here?" She asked as she watched Harry begin to finger through a few of the books in the room.

Sirius began to explain how James had named him the godfather of his child Harry and that they had used an old pagan spell to bind the bond. The bond would allow adoption into the Godfathers family without complex adoptions spells he continued. As Sirius went on to explain that he found Harry to be in questionable residence with Lily's muggle sister and watched for a few months. Harry was questioned about his treatment as he finally settled down into the couch, only to repeat was he told Sirius earlier as a dog. By the end of the conversation the woman gave a sad sigh and nodded.

"We will work as a family to protect him from those people but that will wait until morning for now it's bed. Kreacher comer here" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am" both Sirius and Harry said together as Kreacher popped next to them.

Harry stunned looked at the old wrinkly elf and stated blinking as it answered, "yes Madam Walsburga, what Kreature can do?"

"Ready the house for the whole black family extended and all, they will be here tomorrow. Now to bed with everyone it will be quite busy for a few days." She commanded to the elf and the two boys.

Harry yawned as Walsburga lead him to a set of stairs and up. Sirius followed a few steps behind inquiring about his room to which she said it was the same as the day he left. Harry was shown a deep green and silver bed room for a child and a second door lead to a shared bathroom to which Walsburga said it Sirius's room. Harry just nodded sleepily and the two adults left him to get ready for bed. While Sirius went to his old room and Walsburga to her's, Harry gingerly laid in the bed and preceded to pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to family, work and travel I have many chapters written but not typed up as of yet. I do apologize for the delay in an update. I hope to post a new chapter in the coming days.


End file.
